


Shifting

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki is a manipulative brother-fucker, M/M, past abuse discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki is still getting used to shifting into a woman whenever she wants.She certainly has reasons for her secrecy.(Can be read alone, or as a sequel to Knowing.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes war is foreplay.

Loki leaned back luxuriously on his throne, appreciating it while it lasted. He could hear the screams of guards over the thunder in the sky. They were just outside, now.

Finally, the throne room doors burst open, and his brother strode in. He was magnificent. Lightning ran over him, and he looked at Loki with steel intent.

"Hello, brother. Did you want something?"

Thor strode toward him, unamused. Loki didn't bother to try magic on him directly, it would hardly work when he was like this. Instead he waited until he was close enough, then lunged at him with his scepter. Thor blocked the flashy thing, which left him open to Loki's strike toward his stomach.

It went downhill from there.

Soon enough, Loki was being tossed down on the floor of Thor's ship. He caught his breath and eyed his brother with annoyance as Thor got the ship off the ground, and safely out of the atmosphere.

He stood slowly, stretching the places sore from the fight.

Thor finally turned from the ship's controls, still looking gloriously commanding. "There are better ways to get my attention, brother!"

"Such ego. You think I took over a world just to catch your eye?"

"Yes. And boredom. Are your duties to Asgard not enough to entertain you? Must you turn to conquest?"

"'Conquest'!" Loki laughed. Oh, poor Thor, he really didn't understand Loki's ways. "No. I tried your father's methods and found they didn't suit me, as you'll recall. I won this world through honest trickery!" Thor had almost certainly killed some guards coming to get him. Loki had killed no one. Directly.

"And what of Asgard? Did you intend to abandon us? You said you would stay, Loki!"

Ha. Abandon him, he meant. "I would have returned. After I built a big enough army. Then you'd see conquest!" Not his plan at all, but he was hardly going to spill his true design so easily.

Thor shoved him against the wall and pinned him there. He jerked Loki's head back by his hair. Loki watched him, so terribly pleased at how this was going.

"So much work, brother. All this to be reminded that I can and will contain you?"

"Contain me, then!" he hissed. Yes! He would never truly submit, not for long, but he needed Thor's dominance. Needed Thor to constrain his chaos.

Asgardians did not dominate and possess their partners. But Thor would do anything for Loki.

Thor kissed Loki fiercely, then turned him around to press his front against the ship's wall. He started to undo Loki's pants. Loki lashed out with his elbow, and Thor caught it, and leaned to bite his ear.

"If you resist me," he breathed, tone all delicious threat, "I'll stop."

OH. Loki shuddered, half thrilled, half amused. It was a clever move. He would make Loki complicit in his own domination. It made his roughness a game. But still a fun one. "You bastard."

Thor got his pants open, and pushed them down. He pressed his weight against Loki, and his teeth into Loki's neck, so he could free his hands to open his own pants. "I'm going to have you now." Thor hissed. "Right now, without preparation." But Loki smelled oil, felt Thor slicking himself, at least, making himself easier for Loki.

So adorable. Loki felt like he was being ravaged by a puppy. Still, it was sweet of Thor to try to play along.

Perhaps Thor sensed his amusement. His hand closed roughly over Loki's cock, stroking him, and oh! He had such big hands, such nice hands, he wanted those strong hands on him, controlling him! Thor rubbed his thick, full cock against Loki's ass, reminding him of its size, and Loki shuddered in fear and delight.

"Get on with it, then! Or are you too soft even to take me?" He desperately wanted Thor's possession of him written into his flesh.

Thor didn't wait; he spread Loki's ass and began pushing inside. Slowly.

Loki snarled. "Harder, Thor! Make me feel it!"

Thor growled harshly, gripped Loki's hips, and then shoved into him, using his strength to shove all the way to the hilt. Loki cried out in shocked pain, and clawed his fingers against the wall in delight. Oh, yes, yes! He was certain Thor had never done this before, never used his cock to deliberately hurt a partner, never so included pain in his pleasure!

Which meant this was HIS.

He panted, writhed, dizzy and wanting more. This was a far better prize than a world! "Harder, faster!" he demanded, and didn't disguise the excited pain in his cries when Thor complied. He wanted to feel this for days, wished Thor could be tempted to even greater brutality! His nails dug futility against the wall as his cries got more desperate.

"Mark me, you bastard!" he growled. "If I don't have marks left by the time we reach Asgard, I'm turning around and leaving!"

Thor snarled, and his teeth dug into his flesh, but didn't break skin.

Loki yelled, but pushed back hard into Thor's thrusts. "Damn you, hurt me! Make me surrender!" Thor did, Thor always did, but he wanted it like THIS! "Is disobedience not enough? Must I truly make you angry? Perhaps I should go to Midgard and break a few of your toys!"

Thor smacked his ass. It was hard enough to sting, but it was playful, the complete and utter bastard!

"Stop that. You will come home to me and behave because you are my brother and you love me." He jerked Loki back by his hair, and growled the words in his ear. "If you wish this theater, I will do my best to satisfy you, but do not think that I will treat you as an enemy while I fuck you."

Then clever Thor, skilled Thor, devastating, wonderful, golden Thor, who did not need lies to control, hissed in his ear "I do not need to put you in your place, because you remember it always. I do not need to prove my dominance over you, because you know it. You are not my enemy. You are MINE."

Loki shrieked and came, barely feeling his own orgasm against the glory of Thor.

Then Loki was crying, he didn't know when that had started, sobbing "I yield, I yield!" He wasn't asking Thor to stop, just surrendering utterly, agreeing to let Thor take him home, to behave, to come back to him. He hadn't really left.

Thor growled and came in him, hard and deep and marking.

Loki took deep, trembling breaths, trying to even tell up from down.

When Thor pulled out, he picked Loki up like a child. Loki moaned and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, and curled into him. "Mmm, yours, brother." he sighed, happily nuzzling that broad, warm chest.

Thor laughed a little, but he sounded fond. "If that's how you need to see it." He laid Loki down in bed and undressed them both properly. "You're lucky it will take a few days to get home, or all of Asgard would see you limping." He lay down beside Loki, and Loki cuddled blissfully into him. "If you wanted that, you could have just told me. You know I'm willing to indulge you, even if these things are strange to me."

"Oh, what fun would that be? And truly, would you have been as rough if I'd simply asked?"

"No." He started playing with a lock of Loki's hair. "I didn't truly hurt you, did I?"

"Not even as much as I wished. No need to fret." He kissed Thor's neck, in loving devotion.

"I hate when you run off like that." Thor admitted.

Loki smirked. "Why? I always let you find me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will, you know... get into the part of the story that matches the description.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I have a Tumblr! <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Vague discussion of past abuse.
> 
> \--------
> 
> *HEAVY SIGH*
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, y'all, this fic was kicking my ass for over a month, and went through multiple completely different renditions, and finally I just put this out, so it could be DONE. Loki did NOT want to talk about her feelings. It's not my best work. Go read my other stuff.

"Ah! Mmm, Thor...." Loki tilted her head to give her brother better access to her neck, where he was mixing maddeningly light kisses and sharp little bites.

Thor's hand slid from her breast, over her shirt and down to her belly. She shivered, always so embarrassingly sensitive there, no matter which form she was in. Thor shifted his leg between hers, pressing just right to feed her arousal. He nibbled her ear, and teased at the hem of her shirt, asking permission.

She loved this. She preferred, for various reasons, for Thor to think of her as a man no matter what form she wore, despite what she thought of herself. She didn't trust him to be able to do so if he really saw her body. So when she was in her female form, she didn't let Thor get past a certain point with her, sexually.

Thor knew this but, being such a very good lover, didn't make her choose between all or nothing. He gave her whatever she allowed, and no more. She found the servility of it terribly exciting.

Loki brushed his hand away, and craned her neck to lick along his jaw. "Mmm. Touch my breasts again; I liked that."

He did, lightly pinching one nipple through the fabric. "I promise, it would feel better without the shirt." He drew her earlobe into his mouth, and showed off what his clever lips could do.

"I want to keep it on." She grasped his hair, holding tight to him. Oh, he did have a skilled mouth!

"Brother, I will think of you however you wish, man, woman, or snake. But I must admit, after all the times you've let me feel you through your clothes, and with my thorough education on the female body, I've imagined a vivid and detailed vision of your form." He squeezed her hip happily. "Preventing me from seeing you does nothing but lead to frustration."

"How ungentlemanly, brother." Loki teased. "Imagining me naked? What shame." She kissed his ear. "Allow me to add a detail to your lovingly speculated vision." She pressed wantingly against his strong thigh, and hissed in his ear, "I am absolutely dripping wet."

Thor groaned as if in pain. "Blindfold me, if you must! Enspell me! I will take no pleasure on you myself. Let me taste you, use my mouth, make you cry out in pleasure! Please, brother!"

Thor was so sweet. She saw to his pleasure, so his frustration truly was from a desire to please her in turn.

She pushed him away, gently. He flopped back on the bed like he'd been injured. "Is it something I'm doing wrong?" He sounded lost.

He was, of course. Asgardians were free and enthusiastic with sex. If interest was returned, sex was had within minutes or hours. Thor had probably never been teased and flirted with like this without being allowed to fulfill his partner. He was, yes, utterly lost.

And yet, he never pushed. Loki, more traveled by far than most Asgardians, had seen enough of other worlds to appreciate Thor's automatic and absolute acceptance of her refusals. Thor sometimes questioned her about why she did as she did, but never tried to ignore or override her. He never pushed for her to change her mind, beyond making his offers clear.

Well, he did get a bit whiny when she pleased him only. But she liked that. She sprawled over him, and began nibbling her way down to his cock.

He whimpered. "Loki, please, not this again! Let me please you!"

"Must I stop, brother? I love to do this." She ran a hand over his erection. She was certainly not as honorable and respectful a lover as he was, and pushed and manipulated to get what she wanted all the time. "I don't want you to touch me. Would you deny me all intimacy?"

"But-"

"Mmm, you smell good." She flicked his nipple, and bit gently at his hip. "So good, Thor. Please can I suck your cock, brother? Please?"

He cursed furiously, which Loki took as a yes. Soon his hands were stroking her hair, which she loved, adored, could never get enough of Thor's big, dangerous hands worshipping her while she paid homage to his glorious cock. Fuck, she loved this.

She loved his hands, his babbled declarations of love, his vulnerability. She often pulled a knife on him during sex, but he was never more at her mercy than when his cock was in her mouth. And oh, the little tremors as his climax approached!

And then the flood of seed in her mouth. The power and potential of it. This God of Thunder and Fertility; did he even understand what he was doing when he spilled his seed into her? She could feel the force of it going into her, and moaned in ecstasy. She had all sorts of plans for that. When it was time.

Then he was panting and disoriented and relaxed. She loved that too. Hers.

She curled up against his chest, still unwinding from her own arousal. He pulled her close, to kiss and hold. "You are doing nothing wrong. Perhaps someday I will want you to see and touch me when I'm like this. I don't, for now." It was as simple as that. She truly wasn't doing this to torment him, though that was fun.

It was just that... she was still getting comfortable with this body. Until a few months ago, she'd rarely even dared take this form. Being so casually seen in it, and taking it whenever she wanted, was overwhelming enough. She couldn't even admit that the change was more than a purely physical shift, though she knew Thor suspected. When she felt like a woman, the shift happened on its own, unless she stopped it. She was a woman. But letting others know.... No. Not yet.

There were many on Asgard who changed between man, woman, or neither, all without the benefit of shapeshifting, so it gave no one any trouble to believe Loki could do the reverse. That was a mercy, at least.

Thor kissed her hair, tender and loving. "You'll be with me today? Please don't cause trouble."

Loki sighed. Oh yes, that. "I won't. I want our alliance restored as well."

A delegation of Vanir were coming today, including their queen. The Vanir had long been strong allies with Asgard, but after Ragnarok they had lost contact with Vanaheim. Today was mostly a formality. Queen Cy would meet Thor formally, since he had not been king last they'd met. Then, by all expectations, a happy reunion of allies, and a feast, and festivities tomorrow. It was not expected to be difficult, but it was important.

But so dull.

\----------------

At least the Vanaheim were not much more inclined to long ceremony than Asgardians. Their long alliance made things quick and relaxed.

Many had gathered to see this return to normalcy. Queen Cy came into the throne room, with her party veiled in respect to her. She gave Thor a small bow, and greeted him as king. Thor rose from his throne a gave a small bow, and greeted her as queen and friend.

Formalities ended. They hugged. People cheered. Loki was close enough to hear Thor and Cy's far less formal greetings. Cy said she was proud of him, having known him as a child, and even taken part in his education. Thor asked if Vanir was well, truly. It had been an unspoken but consistent truth that Vanir relied on Asgard for major military protection. Queen Cy assured him that they were well.

Such brief ceremony contended with, the queen's party removed their veils. Loki watched with interest, to see who had come. Ah, there was Lady Sif, returning from her unexpectedly long visit; Thor should be pleased. A few servants and guards Loki didn't recognize, the queen's scribe, Lady Denic, and-

"You!"

Loki leapt off the throne platform, lunging at the man with her knife drawn. Sif blocked her path and shoved her back, where Thor caught her.

"Loki, what?"

"Torturer! Rapist! Psychopath!" She struggled against Thor's hold briefly, then stilled. Thor released her, but kept an arm between her and the Vanir party.

Lord Danhum simply sneered at her in disdain. "Ah, Prince Loki. I see my lessons never did quite take. Perhaps a refresher should be arranged."

"How dare you come here!" Loki shouted.

"Loki, what is going on?" Thor demanded.

Loki flung an accusing finger at the lord. "This man was brought here to tutor me, long ago. He took advantage of his position to torment and abuse me." She snarled. She had been too weak, too young, too enthralled of Odin's authority to speak against him then. She would not be silent now. "He has no place here!"

Queen Cy looked at Danhum, in clear expectation of an answer to this.

"My queen, it is true that I came here to tutor the prince, when he was still only a few decades old. His father, the great King Odin, bid me to be firm with him, as he was being defiant and refusing to master himself. His childish mind has exaggerated a firm hand to a cruel one, no more. Indeed, I see I was not firm enough, as he still indulges in the unclean practice I was bid to train him out of."

Thor's voice was low and dangerous. "What practice? Loki, what does he mean?"

But it was Danhum who answered. Loki, unable to attack, now just wanted to run. Without her permission, she found her feet pulling her closer to Thor, putting her strong, protective brother between herself and this foul madman. This thing from old nightmares. Thor would protect her, wouldn't he? Even as king, even with Odin's distant approval. Wouldn't he?

Against Odin's wishes? He never had before.

"Prince Loki began shapeshifting, an unclean trick of lower kinds." Danhum sneered. "Worse, he used it almost exclusively to take a woman's form. Odin told me of the trouble he caused. He turned into a mare, even, and bore a monstrous foal."

Loki hissed. Sleipnir had been no monster! And rumors to the contrary, she had made him of her own blood, and the seed of Thor's powerful horse, but had not carried nor bore him. Her magic had seen to that. And for all Odin's fury, for all that he had ripped him from her and never let her near him again, and condemned Loki for his creation, the great and hypocritical Allfather had ridden him into battle and been proud of his magnificent steed.

Loki raised her chin in defiance, and refused to speak a word in defense of creating Sleipnir. She was proud of it!

And if she spoke, her voice might crack in terror.

"He had to separate the prince from others, and send his own brother away on errands to keep him safe from Loki's perverted and lustful ways. Prince Loki was defiant, claiming he knew how to return to his proper form, but refusing to do so. His father feared he would breed in this form, and have more tainted offspring."

Loki found her fingers digging into the shoulder of Thor's cape, and futile protest spilled from her. "I wouldn't." she said, weakly, voice cracking as she'd feared. "I wasn't going to." She knew she was never to have children, not actual children, in either form. Odin had instilled that in her early. She'd thought offspring, creatures no one could mistake for heirs and consider a political threat, might be allowed, might fill that need in her. She'd wanted them, wanted to create such power, and have all see and tremble.

Because she certainly wasn't allowed children. She hadn't questioned why, but now knew it was because of her parentage. Of course, as a woman there was the even more dreadful possibility of her having a child of Thor. Odin would never allow that.

"I was brought to teach the prince. One must know how to use magic, but also when. He needed discipline to hold his male form."

"You tortured me." She forced the words out, the truth, even as her throat tried to close around them.

Danhum strode toward her, looking stern but furious. "I failed to instill any discipline at all, clearly! See how he uses his unclean magic to take a woman's form? And see, just as Odin said, how he seduces his own brother, and clings to him? If the king wishes, I would be happy to provide another lesson!"

Loki gasped in terror, backing away from his sudden approach, and in a panicked moment flashed back into her male form.

Thor shoved Danhum away, roughly. "You are not welcome here!" Thor snarled. Then he controlled his anger. He was king now. Such a king. Would he control his anger at Loki as well? "Queen Cy, your sorcerer must leave, or submit to our justice, for crimes against my brother. I would not have this creature upset our peoples' reunion."

Queen Cy nodded, and turned to speak to her party in low voices, Danhum snarling indignation.

Loki realized she- he, he, or he would turn back - was shaking, quite visibly. That about a quarter of Asgard was watching, muttering. Thor turned to him, but he looked away. Thor tried to pulled his chin up, to speak to him. Loki couldn't.

Sif was there. "I'll take him. Thor, you must stay here, and be king. I will take care of him."

"Sif...."

"I know. Later. I'll take care of him." Then she spoke low, as if Loki might not hear. "He might be more comfortable with a woman right now."

Then Loki was following Sif away. He raised his chin, and walked confidently, conscious of the watching crowd, but saw nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Discussion of abuse/rape.

Once away, Sif led him to one of the comfortable balcony recesses, and sat him down on a couch like a child. It wasn't unfair. He still couldn't make himself really look at anything.

"Loki. Are you okay?"

They weren't friends. Sif was Thor's friend. But they'd grown up together, trained and fought and quested together. It did create trust. Last Sif had known of him, he'd died. Last she'd seen of him, she'd put a blade to his throat and threatened him.

It didn't matter. They'd spent a millennia before that grudgingly relying on each other in life or death situations. So for once, just this once, Loki surrendered.

"Not really."

"Tell me about it."

Loki looked down.

"You can.... You don't have to be in this form, if you don't want to. You can turn back."

Loki shook her- his head. No. No, this was safer.

"I thought you'd said you were a woman, the first time you shifted. Odin always hid you away so quickly, later I thought I must have misunderstood, or you were playing some trick. But you are a woman when you shift, aren't you?"

"... Yes." he admitted.

Sif picked fruit out of a bowl, and began slicing it. "What happened?"

"As he said. First Odin tried to make me turn back himself. I fought him on it. He never explained why. I refused to turn back until I felt like a man again. He sent Thor away, isolated me, tried all his own methods of torment. Then he sent for this tutor. To teach me discipline."

He went silent for a moment, to collect his thoughts. They did not want to be collected. Sif handed him slices of fruit. "I'm not a child!"

"Nor are you a petulant teenager, so you will accept care when you need it!" she snapped.

Loki ducked his head, but took the fruit. "Thank you."

He sighed. "He was not there to teach me magic, he was there to ensure I would use it. To make me want to turn back, and stay. He... tortured me." There had been chains on the bed, gloved hands viscously squeezing her breasts, a fist striking her stomach, ropes spreading her legs, a belt striking her vagina. He had shoved something into her ass, and told her that was how she was to get pleasure. Everyone said that as a man she liked to take big cocks, he told her. He had worked the thing in her hard, hurting where as a man she had experienced only pleasure. "He didn't strictly rape me, for a given definition of rape, but he made it clear that had I not been royal, he would have. He said he had, with other students." He had been aroused by his tortures. He had pulled his cock out, and even masturbated onto Loki, multiple times, smearing his disgusting seed over her face and chest.

Sif handed him more sliced fruit. Loki laughed tightly, and sniffed. Not that he was getting teary, of course. "Thank you. All better."

"Don't be an ass."

He nodded, and continued. "It went on and off like that for years. I would turn back to a man, and be left alone. I would turn back to a woman, and I would be locked away with Danhum within hours, as soon as Odin could find an excuse to send Thor far away." Thor had been a no-win situation for Odin. Either he would object to Odin's treatment of Loki, and fight him over it, or he would accept it, and no longer be the golden beam of virtue Odin was trying so hard to raise.

"It was treated as normal. I still ate at Odin's table for dinner each night. I still had other duties, and slept in my own bed. I didn't know how to make sense of being literally tortured at my father's behest each day. I could have run away; I wasn't imprisoned. But where would I go? I was barely even an adult. I did flee, once. Warriors came after me and brought me home, as if I were a sulking child. I could have murdered Danhum in his sleep, but then I would surely be put to death. It seemed like, because I didn't leave, or fight harder, I must be giving my permission." It seemed baffling now, that he had been so helpless.

"Finally, they decided on drastic measures. Danhum gave me one final warning. If I would not turn back and stay that way, he would cut off my clitoris. Then my nipples. Then he would work on internal parts. He would cut things out until I could no longer be a woman, no matter my form."

Sif looked horrified.

"By then, I was broken anyway. Some defiant little thread kept me from changing back, but I was a shivering broken mess whenever I woke up in my female form. That was it. He had beaten and tortured me for hours before he even told me this, had a knife pressed against me, ready to cut. I shifted back to this form."

"Oh, Loki...." She put a hand on his arm. "But... I've seen you in your female form since then."

He shuddered. "After a couple centuries, I couldn't resist. I would shift, just for a little while. If I did it when Thor was already away, and I told everyone I was still a man, and let no one touch me, Odin allowed it. He was not happy, but he allowed it. Or anyway, he restrained himself to only verbally humiliating me."

She hugged him. Loki froze, uncertain how to react. He took a deep breath, still definitely not crying.

"Do you want me to speak to Thor of this? You should not have to explain it again."

Loki shuddered, and pulled away. "He will be angry. He won't believe me. You know how he looked up to Odin." He curled his head into his arms, in his lap. "I lie, I know I lie, but I am not lying about this. I can't bear for him to be angry on this matter, I can't!" He shook his head. "Please, Sif, tell him something else. Tell him I did simply overreact to a strict tutor. He will not believe Odin would do something like this."

"I believe you." Sif said, firmly. "I have known a long time that Odin was not as glorious and just as he wanted Thor to believe. I will talk to Thor. I will not let him come to you until he understands."

Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

Maybe he was crying. Just a little.

\------------

It had been a very unpleasant day.

Queen Cy had had Danhum escorted back to Vanaheim. Sif had returned, and given an abbreviated version of Loki's story. She obviously had the queen's trust, after being on Vanaheim these past years. The queen said they would look into past and current pupils, and investigate this matter, and send Loki his head on a platter if it proved out.

Then, Thor was still king, and still had the queen of Vanaheim and her entourage as guests. He couldn't go after Loki. He gave Queen Cy the tour of their rebuilt city, and gifts were ceremoniously exchanged, and then they had a grand feast in honor of their renewed alliance.

Once the feast was properly begun, Queen Cy put her hand gently on Thor's hand. "You have become a wonderful king, Thor. Your father and mother would be proud."

He smiled at her, truly pleased to hear it. The Vanaheim royalty was practically family. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Now. I am greatly honored by this feast you have put on for us, and all the festivities I know are to come. However, dear, you do not necessarily need to be here. I think you may have another matter to attend to?"

He gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." He rose, and made eye contact with Valkyrie, who came over to take his place. He gave the queen a respectful bow, and tried not to hurry too obviously from the hall. Sif was right behind him.

More unpleasantness followed. They hugged, and shared their relief at each other's safety. But then she told him Loki's story in full.

It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. Loki was a liar; it was simply in his nature. Or perhaps, horrible as it was to believe, Loki was not lying but was mistaken about their father's part in this. Odin had gotten Loki a tutor, not realizing he was a monster.

Sif had said she believed him, including Odin's knowledge of it. At some point he'd ended up shouting at Sif, furious at her for saying such things about his father. He'd stormed off, intending to find Loki and shake the truth from him, and Sif said Loki wasn't in either of their rooms, he was hiding away until Thor was calm.

More shouting. Sif had brought up a lot of things Thor hadn't known about Odin. Or had known, but hadn't put together. Or had put together, but hadn't allowed himself to really think of as part of who his father was.

He sat down and ran a hand over his face. He'd known there must be some unpleasant reason for Loki to be so reticent about being a woman. Loki hadn't just come over spontaneously shy. This certainly explained a lot.

He kept seeing Loki's fear as he'd shifted back into his male form. Kept feeling his hand clutching Thor's cape. Loki was manipulative, and sometimes even used Thor's protectiveness, but showing such open fear in front of a crowd like that hardly seemed like something he'd do.

"Where is he?"

"You can't ask him stupid questions, like if he's sure it was really that bad, or if maybe he just misunderstood."

Thor scowled at her. "How'd you get on Loki's side, anyway? Since when do you know all about this stuff?"

She gave him a very old, irritated look. "I'm a woman."

"What does that have to do with anything? You've never been..." Raped. "hurt like that."

She stared at him.

"I mean, if any guy bothered you like that, you'd eviscerate him. And you would have told me."

"Sure." Her voice was flat. "And you'd be on my side."

"Of course!"

"Like when Fandral got too pushy, and I had to just leave the bar."

"That- He was just drunk, he didn't mean-"

"Yeah." She stood up. "That's what you told me then, too." She started to pace. "Remember that group of warriors we met when we were looking for the Caregh Stone? Or Sateq, when we were fighting trolls? Or- I don't want to list every aggressive man who I had to fend off myself while every friend around me said they were fine, really, and laughed. Laughed, even when I was pushed to threatening to kill them if they touched me again. Women warriors have to face all the same dangers men do, plus we have to face the men. And unlike any other battle, no one fucking helps us with that! Unless I scream 'rape!' and you come running to see men you do not know actively raping me, you're going to find some way to make it not too big a deal, probably a misunderstanding, everything's fine here!" She waved her arm in irritation. "And no, women don't need you to defend us, but I really wish you would stop defending them!"

She snarled, and Thor decided staying quiet was a good move here.

"Do you understand how-" She sighed, and pushed her hair back. "Never mind. Just know that what was done to Loki would have been framed as his fault. Just punishment for his misbehavior, nothing unreasonable, and nothing he had any right to complain about. So you're not allowed to ask him stupid questions. Okay?"

"Okay." he said softly. "Sif, I'm sorry." He'd have to think about this. He hadn't thought problems like that applied to Asgard. Or himself. But he'd have to think about them later. Loki needed his attention now. "Please just tell me where he is."

She took a deep breath. "Fine. He said he was going to the library. To whatever a privacy niche is."

"Privacy niches are what you get when you let Loki plan the library." Thor said with a weak smile.

"So... at least twenty feet up?"

\------------

Thor locked the library door.

He was allowed to do stuff like that. He was king.

"Loki?"

No answer.

"Loki, please."

Nothing.

He got one of the rolling ladders, and started climbing up to one niche after another. They were cozy little spaces, small rooms, almost, set into the wall, with couches or cushions to lounge on and read in comfortable privacy. And, as Sif had guessed, each little recession was two or three levels up the wall of books. He found Loki curled in a nest of cushions in the third one.

He wasn't asleep, but he was staring at the wall, and didn't look Thor's way even when Thor crawled in next to him. "Loki?" He curled up beside him, and wrapped him in his arms. "Everything's okay. Danhum's back in Vanaheim, and Queen Cy will have him executed after a trial."

"Oh, okay."

"Sif told me."

"Did you yell at her?"

"... We had an argument."

"It isn't my fault." Loki said, with sudden bitter firmness. "He didn't ever tell me why. I know now it was because I'm Laufey's son," He hissed the words. "but he never told me. There wasn't any reason I shouldn't be a woman when I felt like it! There wasn't one! Not one fucking reason!"

"I know. He was wrong. He was wrong to try to stop you at all, and he was wrong to use that monster to do it." He squeezed him tight, and felt Loki shaking in anger and fear.

"There isn't any reason I shouldn't be a woman! I wouldn't get a child from you! I thought it was incest then, I know it would be putting a halfbreed in line for the throne now! I wouldn't do it!"

"Hey. That's also a stupid, wrong reason. I'd give you a child in an instant."

"You're a fool."

"Or it's more of Father's influence, that has you believing you're not worthy of children."

Loki stared at him, then shuddered. "Maybe." He looked away.

"Brother...." He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"I didn't want you to know about this. It's humiliating, and it happened so long ago, there's no reason I should still be bothered by it even now."

"Of course you should be!"

Loki pulled away from Thor a bit. "No. It wasn't even that bad, really. I mean, it was unpleasant, but it's not like I was injured. I could have just turned back, and stopped it at any time, so clearly it wasn't that terrible."

"Stop. It was that terrible. Obviously. They set out to torture you into hiding being a woman, and it held for a thousand years. I don't know what other qualification there is for being terrible."

They lay together quietly for a while. He pinned Loki's wrist when the trickster drew a knife. "Don't, brother. Let's have a proper conversation for once, please."

He sighed. "I thought we were finished."

"No."

"But there's such a convenient ledge to push you over, right there. It's very distracting."

"And risk damaging the floor of your beautiful library?" He took a risk, pinned Loki, and kissed him firmly. He hoped to sooth and reassure him. He knew Loki felt safe when he was under Thor's control. But given all the memories that had been dragged up, he might react very differently.

He didn't. His limbs tensed in automatic resistance, but his core and eyes relaxed, and he opened his mouth for Thor, even moaning happily when Thor turned the kiss slow and worshipful.

"Fine, fine." he murmured. "What else?"

Everything. Absolutely everything. Did this torture have anything to do with the way Loki sought out strange, kinky, offworld lovers for most of his life? Hadn't Mother done anything to defend him? How had Loki carried on, loving Odin as his father, for so long after this? What had been done to him? He knew it would be horrifying, but part of Thor wanted to know every last detail. Then he would find Danhum and make him pay.

But that was all the past.

"You really are a woman when you shift?"

Loki blinked at him in mild surprise. "Yes, I guess so. When it happens naturally. I can force myself to change."

"Like you did today, to shift to this form. Are you a man right now?"

Loki grimaced. "Kind of? I have to think of myself as one to hold this form, but it's... difficult."

A strange idea occurred to Thor. "You... Do you always want to be a woman?"

"No, no!" Loki waved a hand, fingers flicking that away. "No, it's... about even, I think."

"But right now, being a woman feels natural to you."

Loki was quiet.

"So be one. Please? I don't want you to think you have to hide around me."

Loki frowned. He hated doing something he was told to, on general principle.

"If you want to, you shouldn't let Father stop you."

Loki glared at him for that, but shifted back into his- her female form. "Your father."

Thor could hardly argue with that now. He cupped her chin, and kissed her gently

Loki kissed back, and wrapped his ar- her arms around his neck.

"This is why you never want to be seen or touched as a woman?"

Loki nodded. "It stopped Odin from bringing him back. And I know it was only his manipulations, but...." Loki glanced away. "His goal was to make me think this body was disgusting, and he partially succeeded. I know it isn't true, but it's hard to ignore. He was very skilled."

"If you wish me to, I will go to Vanaheim tonight, and kill him. I will make him scream."

Loki sighed. "He hasn't been hiding, Thor. If I wanted his blood, I'd have had it long ago. It would bring me no comfort. I only want to never have to think or know of him again. When Queen Cy executes him, it will be a relief only in that I will never risk meeting him again."

"I want his blood." Thor grumbled.

"Stay. I trust Queen Cy more than Odin. I think she will see to him."

He kissed her again. "Your body is not disgusting." He kissed to her ear. "Would you like me to show you?" He made his tone very gentle, not the least lecherous, wanting Loki to know that he truly wished only to make hi- her feel good.

"No. What will not be happening tonight is healing sex. You will not be gently fucking me while I cry at how much you love me. It isn't an option."

"Okay."

They were quiet for a little while, and Thor started braiding Loki's hair.

"Should I call you sister? It sounds... wrong."

Loki grimaced, clearly feeling the same. Brothers bedded brothers, and sisters bedded sisters, but incest that might lead to children was... well, taboo.

They weren't biologically related, of course, so it didn't really apply. And Asgardians, fertile as they were, didn't do anything that might lead to a child unless they wanted one. But still. It felt gross.

"I'm used to 'brother'. And 'prince'. But now that it's out, I suppose there's no reason I shouldn't be 'her'." Loki sighed. "Everyone will gossip. Of course that had to happen in front of everyone who could squeeze into the largest bloody room in the palace."

"Kind of easier, isn't it?" Thor suggested. "Got it all over with at once." Of course, everyone had also heard Loki scream that Danhum was a torturer and rapist. The gossip... would be unpleasant.

"I suppose."

"What is it like?"

"What?"

"Shapeshifting. Being able to be both. Wanting to be both. What's it like?"

Loki looked at him in surprise, and seemed almost... flattered. "You never ask me about my magic."

"You're so secretive. Would you tell me?"

Loki looked away, thinking. "Maybe."

Thor kissed her forehead. "Tell me."

They spent the night trading secrets, and talking over ancient childhood things. Misunderstandings from centuries ago were brought out. A few times they got angry, and blood was nearly spilled, but by unspoken consent, neither left the little niche. They knew this telling of truths would end when they did.

They finally slept, exhausted by the emotions, each wrapped tight around the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing.

Loki was not always good at responsibilities. Not boring ones.

She should be in bed- well, the library niche - with Thor, waking up in a few more minutes to prepare for another day of strengthening their renewed alliance with the Vanir. She should especially be there today, after causing such a scene and disappearing yesterday.

She didn't want to.

If she told Thor that she simply couldn't face such a public appearance now, or that she needed solitude to think about all that had happened, she was certain he would understand.

But it wasn't that. She very much wanted not to think of all that had happened. She didn't have any interest in being stared at, when by now all of Asgard must have heard some version of the story, that was true. But, really, she just didn't want to be stuck performing boring duties all day.

She wondered if Thor had thought to order the shipmaster not to release a ship to her. She usually spent longer at home between trips, but she was unbearably restless. She wouldn't take over any more worlds, she just wanted to go, and go farther. Would Thor be worried enough to send warriors after her? Or would he accept her need for... going? She wasn't certain. She was in no mood to be chased.

So sunrise found her a long run from the city. She sat on a rock, and watched the sky's colors.

"Hey."

She closed her eyes. So much for not being chased. "Did Thor set you on me?"

"Please. Like I need him to tell me you shouldn't be running off alone." Valkyrie came and sat next to her. "I bet you're real sick of serious conversations about depressing things."

"Very much."

They watched the sunrise.

It was peaceful.

"I haven't been without armor since the battle." Valkyrie said quietly. "I know I don't need to be in armor all the time. But it feels safer. You know?"

"Yes."

"But I've been thinking lately, that I should buy some proper clothes. Maybe even dresses. So at least I have the option if I feel like wearing them."

Loki felt amusement slowly waking in her, as she turned to look at Valkyrie. "Oh?"

"Want to go shopping with me?"

\------------------

Thor wasn't sure if he should be worried or annoyed by Loki being gone when he woke up.

He'd tucked a blanket around Thor, so he couldn't have been too upset when he left. He'd also moved the ladder, forcing Thor to jump down, so he clearly hadn't been too preoccupied for tricks. No ships were missing - he'd ordered each one be actually touched to confirm it was there - so he couldn't have gotten far. Valkyrie was missing too, so either he couldn't get in too much trouble, or they were getting into alarming amounts of trouble together.

She. She! Loki was, last he'd seen, a woman. He was- SHE was admitting it now, so he should think of her as such.

But no less a trickster. Hopefully Valkyrie was keeping hi- her reaction to emotional upset down to a reasonable level. He had to do king things, and couldn't devote his full attention to Loki, for once.

So he was relieved, and then amused, when the gossip started flowing into the palace. The Crown Prince and the Valkyrie were down in the market, acting like absolute divas in the finest clothing shops. Rumors tracked them, cutting a swath through accessories.

Fortunately, Queen Cy was just as amused by the stories, and did not feel disrespected by their blatant absence. He wondered what Valkyrie had said to her last night, to earn such fondness.

\-------------

Queen Cy had returned home, with an exchange of diplomats, and much warmth. Thor was sad to see her go.

On the other hand, he was now free to track down his dramatic brother, and get revenge for being abandoned to a morning of worry and a full day of diplomacy.

He shoved open Loki's door, prepared to pin him to the nearest wall and-

Dress. That was a dress. Loki was in a dress.

With a waist. And cleavage. And a lot of leg. The skirt only fell down around her thighs.

"What do you think?" Loki twisted before the mirror. "Perhaps the longer skirt with the slit...."

"Uh...." How had he not put this together? Of course Loki had been shopping for women's clothes. Obviously.

"What do you think?" Loki turned from the mirror and stalked slowly toward Thor. "I'd have to wear leggings or something to go out, this time of year. But... we're not out."

Thor swallowed, and reminded himself that he was king of Asgard, not a drooling adolescent. What did he think? When Loki took this form, many men assumed it was because she wanted a child, and she was subject to a great deal of attention from hopeful men. He thought that in this, that attention was likely to at least double.

He was certainly interested.

"It suits you."

"Suits me?" She put a hand on his chest, over his ceremonial armor, and looked up at him shyly. Trickster. "Brother, I know you love me. But are you attracted to me? Do you find this form enticing?"

"You know I do." He- She'd teased him enough with it. He was hungry for her in a way that made no sense to him, and yet over and over she'd pushed him away, refused to be touched. He didn't know what he was allowed. Was he allowed to lust over her? To want her so?

"Good." Her hand slid into his hair. "Shh."

He felt her magic wind into his mind, and he groaned, with a guilty relief. And then guilt was gone, uncertainty over being allowed to want Loki so badly was gone.

He loved this. It was like a mental massage. In past years, he'd become powerful enough to break these spells of Loki's, when he needed to, and he'd worried that Loki would take them out of their bedroom play. Instead, he'd simply teased Thor for wanting such scandalous surrender, and kept on enspelling Thor's mind as he wished.

But even that memory of worry quickly faded. He wasn't mindless, but stress and troubles slipped away. Self-consciousness and doubt slipped away. He smiled at Loki, and pushed his cheek into his brother's hand.

"Mmm, such busy thoughts. Better now?"

Thor brought Loki's hand to his mouth, kissed her inner wrist. "Yes, much."

"Kneel."

"Yes." He slid to his knees, and nuzzled Loki's abdomen. Oh, he liked this. This position wasn't good for much but Loki's pleasure. Surely this time, finally, he'd be allowed?

"So much simpler. Don't I always take care of you, brother?"

Thor hummed affirmation as he started kissing from one of Loki's hips to the other, biting a bit at the fabric. "I'd give you a child." he murmured.

Loki laughed at that. "Fool."

"I'd give you pleasure. Please, Loki, I'd do such a good job."

She bent and kissed his hair. "Maybe."

Thor looked up in surprise, heart racing with hope. Maybe!

"I... think I'm going to unbutton my dress."

Thor watched, thrilled. The buttons ran all the way down her front. She undid the top one.

"Take your cock out. Touch yourself."

Thor flinched, joy slipping away, and he ducked his head to hide his reaction. No, he didn't want this. He couldn't bear getting off when it was so one-sided anymore. But. But he wanted Loki to feel safe, and in control. He knew that was what Loki needed, while she worked through all this.

"Thor?"

Fuck, his cock wasn't responding. He'd been half erect, then withered at his own touch. He tried again, and noticed how fuzzy his mind felt.

"Thor?" Loki was on her knees in front of him, sounding alarmed.

"No, I'll do it, I can." he mumbled reassurance, pushing her away. He didn't want her to get him off; that would be worse.

"Stop, shh." She put his hands on her hips, which was better, and he dropped his head into her shoulder. She stroked his hair again. "Oh, now we're both a mess."

"Don't make me do it again without you." he pleaded, voice soft, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"I won't. It's okay." A little laugh. "Of course. I should have realized how much of your sexual identity is tied up in pleasing your partner."

"What?"

"Sorry, sorry. Let me...." Loki murmured, and Thor felt the fog clear from his mind, as the spell drained away.

He groaned, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck. Loki, I'm okay. Really!"

Loki let out a huff of laughter. "Brother. You needn't be okay, just because I'm not. We can be not okay together. I won't do that to you again."

"But it was helping you!" he groaned. "I do understand! You need to be in control, I understand!"

She didn't bother denying it. "I'll find another way." She stroked his hair, and Thor realized for perhaps the first time that Loki felt protective of him, just as Thor so often did for his chaotic sibling. He relaxed, and surrendered into that. He could let Loki protect him, if Loki needed to.

"Brother, perhaps...." A little shiver passed through her. "Could you... rub my back?"

He was so overwhelmingly pleased by that, that it felt like Loki had dropped a spell on him again. He grinned, and swept Loki up in his arms as he stood, and carried her to her bed, as she yelped in surprise. He plopped her down on it, and pushed her flat on her stomach.

"Brute!" she protested, squirming to straighten her skirt.

Hmm. Thor had gotten enough of a look to know that she was not wearing underclothes. He gave her ass a giddy little smack. "What an excellent idea, brother!"

She started to growl more seriously, but Thor knew how to handle Loki, and this form couldn't be that different. He spread his hands over the small of her back, and pushed his thumbs along her spine.

"I will skin y- ooo, mmm, there!" She wriggled eagerly into his hands.

Thor beamed. He should have thought of this himself; it was perfect. He kissed the back of her neck as he kept rubbing her back, and she moaned in pleasure at that too.

After a while, she said softly "Put your hands under my skirt."

Thor swallowed, and tried to keep his hands from shaking. He didn't lift her skirt, baring her to his eyes, but simply slid his hands underneath, and continued his massage onto her upper thighs and ass.

"Thor, touch me!" She lifted her hips demandingly, imperious in her desire.

Thor obeyed at once, sliding his hand between her legs. She was wet, already the slickness was spread down to her clit. He rubbed two fingers gently over where it must be, learning and mapping his brother's folds. He ran one finger tip directly over her clit.

"Ah! Thor!"

He pressed his grin into her back, deciding teasing her for her eagerness would be bad form. He experimented further, and wrung more gorgeous cries from her, and breathy moans that might destroy him.

"Wonderful, Loki." He kissed her back hungrily. "You're so slick and soft and-" A rub drew a full body shudder from her. "Mmm, so responsive! I love to hear you."

"Th- Thor!" Her dress suddenly melted away, leaving her shivering and writhing against the bed. "Do not turn me over." She captured his left hand, and drew it up to her breast. "Please!"

Yes yes yes! He couldn't use his mouth on her now, but this wasn't the best position for her to enjoy that anyway. "I love you!" He kissed urgently along her spine. "Loki, fuck! Do you like penetration?"

"Not now, just- there like that!"

He pressed up close to her, pinning her in place so he could work both nipple and clit precisely, and moaned at her excited cries, growing in pitch.

"I could keep you like this for hours." he said, letting the words vibrate along her spine. "Sweating and writhing and begging. I can make you mindless and helpless with pleasure. I've done it to you as a man often enough, but oh, brother, there's something special about a clit. I can make you lose language. I can make you howl."

"Thor!" She could barely pant out the word, already.

"But maybe that's too much, this time. Maybe I should just let you have your release?"

"Please please please!" she whined, writhing and bucking in his hold.

Thor purred, and put just a tiny bit more pressure against her clit. She came with a shout, spasming against him and tearing the sheets, and Thor felt he might melt at the relief of it.

He kissed her and pet her while she shivered through the after effects, and caught her breath, stroking himself almost absently. He kissed her chin as she relaxed into cuddle mode, curling partially onto her side to smile at him.

"Mmm. May I come on you, brother?"

She laughed. "So polite, yet filthy. You may, if you clean it up!"

She watched him over her shoulder, looking immensely satisfied as he came quickly, and spilled onto the curve of her hip. Then released a little gasp when Thor began licking it up.

"I meant a washcloth, but that is lovely...."

"I could clean you up the same way." he purred, kissing down her hip.

"Mmm, I don't make the mess you do."

"No, nice and self-contained. I'd have to get my tongue into all those hard to reach places...."

She made a grumbling noise. "I've clearly awakened a monster."

"I'm really good at it. You know how I like being best at things." He started making his way back up her body, not meaning to push her. Cunnilingus was fun, but so was cuddling.

Loki made a soft noise, and turned onto her back, exposing herself completely. "I suppose I could test you, to see if all your bragging amounts to anything."

Thor couldn't help the way his eyes roamed over her, drinking in the sight after such long denial. "Well." His voice was hoarse, throat suddenly dry with lust. He coughed. "Well. Now you've done it. Now I know you're a woman."

Loki kicked him in the shoulder and scowled. "Nevermind; I'm turning back!"

Thor ducked his head quickly, and licked a broad stripe up her, from perineum to clit.

There was a shocked silence.

Loki stared at him, mouth open. She looked... indignant.

Deciding he might as well be bold, since at this point it was seduce or die, Thor ran his fingers through her thick curls, teasing and revealing her clit to him. He blew gently over it.

Loki groaned and dropped her head back down on the bed. "F-fine. Fine, yes, let's just... break this body in properly, then. Do whatever you want." Then she growled. "Don't you dare lose control and get a child on me, Odinson!"

Thor laid a kiss over Loki's clit, and began working downward. "Brother, really, man or woman, I've had plenty of partners with vaginas, and haven't gotten any children yet."

"Oh, that's right." Loki's tone was distracted, and her hips wiggled demandingly. "You're a virgin."

Thor stopped what he was doing to glare up at her. "No more than you are!" It was an archaic word, that now meant little more than 'not a parent '. Asgardians didn't perform that one, particular sex act unless they intended to breed. But still, the word was tossed around as a bit of an insult between men, to tease each other for a lack of experience.

"I had Sleipnir."

"You- Not in this form!" Thor knew that Sleipnir was somehow of Loki's blood. Beyond that, he wrote it off as strange magic, and wanted to know nothing more, at all, about it. Emphatically.

"You don't know that."

"Loki!" he growled.

"I believe you said something about making me lose language, brother?"

Thor grinned, and bent his head to the challenge.

\------------

With the mix of truth and gossip flowing about Asgard, there was no point in Loki hiding any longer. Everyone now knew she was a woman, and that she had been tortured and shamed for it. Public sympathy was very much upon her.

Thor had thought she would be annoyed by the intrusive attention, given how long she'd avoided the issue. But this was Loki. Loki thrived on attention, and put on a show of being injured but strong in front of the motherly women who doted on her. She experimented with flaunting her femininity, and perfected being sweetly flattered by the gifts men brought her.

Among the warriors and masters in the palace, who knew her better, there was far less fuss. A bit of teasing. Only one stabbing, and a few injuries. Mostly Loki got revenge for unappreciated comments by trickery, so there was a sudden rise in missing items, and quarrels between lovers.

Loki sometimes slipped back to being a man for a day or two, but seemed to be trying to make up for lost time, and always returned quickly to being a woman.

And the sex, now that Loki allowed it, was fantastic.

Thor looked down at Loki, sleeping curled against his chest, late into the night. Loki adored Thor using his mouth on her, and had admitted that his bragging had not been overdone. Just this night, Thor had been ambushed upon walking into his room, pinned down with magic, and next thing he'd known Loki was pulling his hair and presenting her vagina demandingly to his mouth. He'd eagerly complied.

He brushed Loki's hair gently off her face, not wanting to wake her. He'd raised the possibility of a child yet again, after. Loki had, yet again, called him a fool, but then gotten a distant, confused look. Thor hoped that meant that the idea was festering somewhere in that strange brain.

Thor really, really hoped so, as he was every bit the fool Loki accused him of being, and had set his heart upon it. He knew Loki was far from the council's first choice for him to get an heir on, but he could not imagine anything that would make his life more perfect now than to have a child with her.

There was sudden knock on the door, then one of the Vanir ambassadors was coming in, even as Thor sat up, and Loki hissed and drew a knife.

"Sir! I'm sorry to intrude, but Queen Cy has sent an urgent message. She says Lord Danhum has escaped!"

Loki went very still beside him.

"When?"

"Not an hour ago. Sir, she says he's become obsessed with Prince Loki since his imprisonment. She fears he will seek him out!"

"Thank you, Nian. I'll be right out." Thor said, keeping his voice very calm.

The ambassador bowed quickly, and left.

Thor looked at Loki beside him. His brother was frozen, barely even blinking. And once more a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> This series will probably be continued eventually, but it will be a while!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
